WHAT DOES RED STAND FOR!
by MyAwesomenessWillRubOffOnYOU
Summary: Kendall and the guys are like 12 or 13 in this story. Kendall is fed up with his father so he does something about it. He leaves... for good. Crappy summery, but i think the story better. Rated T because I'm paranoid, tell me if a should change. KendallxOC, LoganxLucy, JamesxCamille, CarlosxStephanie Please R


Hope you like it. Sorry if it is short and not very good. It popped into my head so a typed it. It took about an hour. Well anyway enjoy!

Kendall Knight sat on the kitchen counter, drinking heated up glass of milk. Warm tears flowed down his face as he remembered moments he spent with his mom. It has now been two an half years since his mom's death but he still missed her deeply. He hated how he couldn't or that he wouldn't talk to his dad about it because he new his dad would make fun of him. The only time Kendall was able talk about his situation was when he met up with his best-friend Whisper in the park.

FLASHBACK

One bight Kendall was walking in the park trying to clear his mind. He came upon her dancing rather angrily as her emotions seeped out of her body. Her blondish locks flying as she danced to the fast paced song playing from her small black radio. Kendall stayed there watching and observing her. He had noticed she had red highlights that matched the colure of her nails. She wore ripped up jeans, a black shirt with the words fight for freedom on it, and on top of that wore a red jacket. He soon realized that see had tears streaming down her face. He decided he needed to do something. Kendall walked over to her radio and cut the music off. She immediately stopped dancing, and stared at Kendall. She gave him a deathly glare and started to walk towards him.

"What the heak is your problem dude?" She was obverses that she was not happy with Kendall

"What the heak is your problem?" Kendall was surprised he said that.

"I'm Willow." She shuck out her right hand. Willow didn't sound like she wanted to kill him so Kendall shook he hand.

"I'm Kendall And are you alright?" Kendall was now looking directly at her.

"Ya…. I'm fine I just come out here when my dad goes on a rampage. Oh and I was dancing like that because….." Kendall was now looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm just getting the anger out of my system. That's all." Both of them were now looking into the night time sky.

"So why are you out here?" Willow asked. Kendall sighed.

"Just trying to get away from reality I guess. And my dad…" H said the second part in a hashed voice.

"Well I got to go, but I have one question." She looked back into Kendall's majestic green eyes . "When is the next time I'll see you." Her face turned from pale to a deep shade of red.

"I'll be sitting right here, under this oak tree, next Monday at eight waiting for you."

Willow nodded in agreement, and then she took off running. Kendall waited till she was out of sight before deciding to head home himself.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kendall smiled at how comfortable and safe he feels around Willow. He was dragged out of his lovely thoughts when he heard his father's voice.

"Why are you sitting in her crying like the little baby you are? And if it's about your mom I don't want to hear about it. I have enough things to deal with it and I don't need to be worrying about my stupid excuse for a son personal life." He was only a few feet away from were Kendall sat and looked like he was about to loose it. Kendall knew better then to say what he was crying about so he stayed quit.

"Oh my God!" Charlie roared, "It is about you stupid dead mother. Don't you get it Kendall? She dead and she ain't coming back. You care so much about someone who didn't even care about you! I mean she died and left you here with me! That's saying something, and that something ain't good." Charlie now had sweat dripping from his face. Kendall felt anger boiling inside his small figure.

"Just because she didn't love you didn't mean she didn't love me! She didn't die because of me. She died because when she needed you the most you were to busy wasting you money on a bunch of crap. You barley paid attention to her. You were never in her life, let alone my life till the day she died. You don't have the right to call me a sorry accuses for a son. The reason I'm the way I am is because I never had a male figure that I could look up to. And I'm not starting now." With that said Kendall jumped off the counter and made his way to the front door. Right before he left he grabbed his red jacket and his black backpack. His backpack had a change of clothes, two blankets, and some other supplies. In his jackets pockets were his wallet, his Ipod spear headphones, His Ipod charger, and a pocket knife just in case of an emergency. His destination was the park to sit under the big oak tree, that he met Willow at. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from his stupid father.

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.


End file.
